


you're the only one lucky enough to get me so weak

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Schlatt, Kissing, M/M, Quackity is also in love, Schlatt is worried about looking weak, but is also in love, more tags to be added for the 2nd chapter, smut in chapter 2, top quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Quackity laughs and Schlatt feels a flood of emotions. He peaks past his fingers to look up at the other and that god-awful fluttering in his stomach returns when he sees the joy on Quackity's face."Oh, darling," He says. "You aren't weak just because you love me."Schlatt's eyes widen. "That's not— I— That isn't what I said."---aka Schlatt is in love for the first time and doesn't really know how to process his feelings about that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 17
Kudos: 363





	you're the only one lucky enough to get me so weak

**Author's Note:**

> i am here with this- enjoy  
> this was supposed to be a one shot that was mostly smut and then i made it cute  
> there'll be smut in part 2-

Schlatt hands pause against Quackity's stomach. His eyes widen and he looks down at Quackity, his face slowly darkening with a blush. Quackity's hand had found its way into Schlatt's hair, softly scratching his head near the base of his ears and horns.

Schlatt isn't sure why it's affecting him so much but god, his hands feel so good in Schlatt's hair and he combs through the dark strands with such a loving look in his eyes, and Schlatt can't help but melt into it.

"Alex," He says, half a gasp and half a sigh as he leans down and presses his face against Quackity's neck. " _Alex_ , oh god—"

It's such a switch of mood and Quackity can sense the power he now has. He gives Schlatt's hair a light tug and smiles at the groan it earns. When he pulls his hand away, Schlatt _whimpers_. It's music to Quackity's ears, and a sound he hears so rarely, especially not like this.

"Could you lay back for me, darling?" Quackity asks softly.

Usually, Schlatt would argue, make some comment about him being in charge, but he just can't bring himself to do it. He does as Quackity asks, shifting off of him to lay down instead. Quackity rolls over and settles on Schlatt's lap, straddling his thighs.

Schlatt rests his hands on Quackity's hips but makes so attempt at moving other than that, completely leaving everything up to his partner.

"I like you when you're like this..." Quackity hums, gently touching Schlatt's face. He traces his fingers over Schlatt's cheekbone and down his jaw. Schlatt feels small under his gaze, yet also so, so safe and wanted.

"Like this?" Schlatt repeats.

"Mhh," Quackity runs his fingers through Schlatt's hair again and smiles. "You're a lot calmer. You're... Soft, I guess. Sweet." He runs the tip of his finger along Schlatt's horn. "I like you anyway, even when you're just being your usual self but... There's something nice about this. That you're only like this for me."

"I wouldn't let anyone else see me like this," Schlatt mumbles, pressing up into the warm touch of Quackity's hand.

"You trust me."

It's not a question, but a statement. Schlatt looks away and feels his entire body heat up. He nods. "Yeah, I guess."

Quackity smiles and leans down to kiss him. "I'm glad you trust me, darling."

Schlatt rolls his eyes and looks away again, muttering, "Whatever."

Quackity cups his face and gently guides Schlatt to look at him again. Schlatt locks eyes with his partner and once again he feels small. Weak. _Vulnerable_. It's everything he's not supposed to be, he's supposed to be powerful and in charge and—

"I can hear you thinking."

"I feel stupid," Schlatt whispers with a frown.

"Why?" Quackity shifts slightly and rests his hands in Schlatt's chest. His eyes are warm and full of love and Schlatt's heart skips.

Schlatt doesn't know how to say it. He can't quite put it into words. He's not even sure if he wants to.

"Schlatt?" Quackity says after a bit when Schlatt doesn't reply.

"I'm supposed to be powerful. Scary, in control, all of that. But with you, I'm just—" He pauses. Pulls his hands away from Quackity's hips to cover his face instead. His cheeks are warm against his palms and he hates it so much, hates that Alex can make him feel like this. But also... "You know exactly what to do to make me weak. You know how to— You know what makes me—"

Schlatt can't continue his thoughts. It's all a jumbled mess and he silently curses Quackity for making him feel like this.

Quackity laughs and Schlatt feels a flood of emotions. He peaks past his fingers to look up at the other and that god-awful fluttering in his stomach returns when he sees the joy on Quackity's face.

"Oh, darling," He says. "You aren't weak just because you love me."

Schlatt's eyes widen. "That's not— I— That isn't what I said."

"But it's what you meant, right?" Quackity asks. He leans back down and presses his forehead against Schlatt's, closing his eyes. "I love you too."

Schlatt grumbles quietly. "Did you do all of this just to tease me about being soft?"

Quackity pulls back again and shakes his head. "No, no, I was definitely planning on fucking you but you distracted me."

"I didn't even do anything," Schlatt defends.

"I know. You're just that good that you don't even need to try."

The two fall quiet. Quackity watches Schlatt with that same loving look in his eyes that makes Schlatt crumble. Schlatt finally whines and pushes his hips up against Quackity.

"So are you gonna fuck me then, or are you just gonna stare?"

Quackity laughs and nods. "I was wondering how long it'd take for you to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> i take prompts over on tumblr! (yellowpaintpots)


End file.
